


Дерущийся за него

by roza_alba



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Brentaal Days, Caring, Caring Galen, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel, Republic Futures Program, aftermath of fighting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roza_alba/pseuds/roza_alba
Summary: Шестнадцатилетний Кренник бьёт морду за Галена
Relationships: Galen Erso & Orson Krennic, Galen Erso/Orson Krennic
Kudos: 2





	Дерущийся за него

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест однострочников на дайри, заявка = саммари.

\- Ты не должен был этого делать, - неодобрительно качает головой Гален. – В конце концов, это просто неразумно, их было трое.

Орсон только фыркает, и шипит сквозь зубы, когда очередной ссадины на лице касается кусок ткани, смоченный в дешёвом коррелианском виски – единственном обеззараживающем средстве, оказавшемся под рукой. 

\- Крифф… Между прочим, я их победил! – от торжествующей ухмылки Орсона удерживает разбитая губа, залепленная с трудом нашедшимся бакта-пластырем.

Гален отводит ткань от лица друга и многозначительно окидывает его взглядом, словно бы говоря: «И стоило оно того?» Вид у покрытого наливающимися цветом синяками и ссадинами Орсона весьма живописный. 

\- Нечего им было к тебе лезть. – твёрдо произносит тот, посерьёзнев. Гален со вздохом возвращается к своему занятию. 

\- Орсон, я не дама в беде.

\- Нет, но сам ты никогда не даёшь им отпора, - уголок рта кривится, когда очередная царапина подвергается обработке. 

\- Потому что считаю это нецелесообразным. 

\- Но тогда они продолжат вести себя так и дальше, или даже хуже! 

\- Опускаться до их уровня – не выход.

\- Не выход – позволять им чувствовать вседозволенность!

На несколько мгновений два взгляда: яростно-возмущённый Орсона и спокойный, уверенный Галена – скрещиваются. Ни один не спешит отводить глаза. Наконец Орсон сдаётся в этом молчаливом противостоянии, и снова пытается воззвать к чужому разуму словами.

\- Ты просто не понимаешь…

\- Не понимаю, - невозмутимо соглашается Гален, вновь отодвигая руку: с лицом он закончил, – И не пойму. Мы живём в цивилизованном обществе, любой конфликт можно разрешить более мирным способом. 

Орсон закатывает глаза; пацифистские идеи друга всегда звучат для него слишком наивно. Между тем Гален берёт его ладонь и проводит тканью по сбитым костяшкам. Орсона словно прошивает током, он вновь ругается, но только частично от боли: ощущение собственной руки в ладонях Галена неожиданно кажется почти интимным, особенно когда тот словно бы невзначай нежно водит по коже большим пальцем. До конца процедуры Орсон молчит, он сосредоточен на ощущении чужого тепла и ласки; жжение царапин отступает на второй план. Закончив, Гален неожиданно аккуратно дует на ободранные костяшки, а затем переворачивает кисть и целует середину ладони.

\- Но знаешь что? – поднимает он глаза, и в них заметен озорной блеск. – Не могу не признать, что мне льстит, как ты защищаешь мою честь. 

Орсон тянется за заслуженным поцелуем, несмотря на боль в губе. В этот момент он твёрдо знает, что в следующий раз поступит точно так же.


End file.
